domofandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Unlike a team, guilds are a non-temporary group of people you can chat, party or make friends with. Guilds may be focused on anything or nothing at all. Guild requirements may be determined by the Chairperson and Elders. Guild chat is indicated by the yellow text in your chatbox. The guild window can be accessed by pressing + . There are many existing guilds in the game already. For information on guilds that may be recruiting, try broadcasting in Eversun City or visit one of the following links for your version: Aeria Onyx, Aeria Sapphire, GameTribe. Creation Requirements *A team of 6 guildless players level 20+ *A fee of: 40,000 gold (Gametribe) or 100,000 gold (Aeria) If you wish to create a guild, take the team to the Guild Master (X:415, Y:244) in Collington and pay the fee. Make sure you are satisfied with the spelling of your guild name as you cannot change it unless you disband and pay again. All 6 party members will now have their own position in the guild, with the team leader becoming the Chairperson. A system announcement will be broadcast saying that your guild has been established. Note: The maximum guild capacity was reached on Aeria's Onyx server. However, as of the Nov. 12, 2008 update, the guild capacity has been increased to 768 for both Aeria servers, along with the guild creation fee being raised from 40k to 100k.http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1747 Positions If the Chairperson has not logged on in 30 days, the system will transfer their position to the Elder that has contributed the most guild fame. A guild will automatically be disbanded if the Chairperson leaves and there is no appropriate person to take over. * Cannot remove those at a higher or equal position as them. ** Branch heads can only assign members to their own branch. Guild levels The Chairperson of the guild must visit the Guild Master (X:415, Y:244) in Collington and pay the fee each time they wish to level up the guild. Guild rankings are displayed on the Billboards in Eversun North, Eversun South, Darkdale and Collington. The only benefits are granted at level 2 when you can access your guild bank and warehouses. A guild message will be shown when the guild has reached its fame limit. Guild fame Fame to level up the guild can be achieved in one of the following ways: *Completing Eversun Elder Missions *Completing Darkdale Elder Missions *Completing Mirror Quest Missions 5, 6 and 7 (recommended level 38+) *Becoming a teacher and levelling up your student to level 20 *Completing the Guild quest, Protect the Darkdale Mines, awards the guild with 15 fame *Guild Fame Scrolls are awarded from the Tigerman's Lair, Tricksy Turtle's Lair, Crossbone Blademaster's Lair and Black Widow's Lair quests Guild Cottage The Guild Cottage is a private area for guild members and can be accessed via the Guild Crystal in each city. Despite locations in each city, there is only one guild cottage, not four. Within each cottage is a Banker, a Recycling Brother and Guild Crystal to access the guild bank and warehouses. Guild quests Currently in the English versions, the only guild quest is the Protect the Darkdale Mines, given by the Darkdale Miners' Union President at X:160 Y:171 in Darkdale. In this quest, your guild must defeat One-Eyed Warriors (level 65 178,300HP) and Madam Malachite (level 70 4,931,582HP). The unavailable guild quests are Save the Tranquilton Hostages (requires 10,000 gold and 100 fame, 40hr restart) and The Challenge of the Phoenix. References External links *What are the Hallmarks of a Successful Guild? by ittoujuu *All About Guilds Category:Basics